Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers
by SapphireNight
Summary: It had been a year since the Weasley Twins gave up their most prized possession to Harry Potter, and they had been regretting it. When they saw an opportunity to get it back, they seized it. But will the Marauders Map be pleased?
1. Prologue

If you like this fiction, please tell me. This is a new direction for me, so any comments or constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated. I have drafts of the second and third chapters- quite larger than this one, already written. So if you want it, there will be more to come. All I wish you to do now, is to enjoy!

* * *

Professor McGonagall had a nagging feeling at the back of her mind. It had been there for a while now, and though it shouldn't have done, it was starting to disturb her. Why would such a trivial thing as lack of prankster activity be of any concern to her? Why, the reason was that she knew the nature of pranksters well, and something was not right. 

Ever since it had been announced that the Tri-Wizard Tournament was to be held at Hogwarts, (but more specifically an age limit had had been created, excluded them by mere months), the Weasley twins had been in a very dangerous and malicious mood.

Different pranksters thought the years reacted in different ways during times of high stress. After hearing the news he was excluded from public meals, William Snyder, a rebellious young man in the 1870's, had induced a rare mystical storm composed of target-capable rain and an early form of radical hair dye, forcing everyone to remain inside the stifling castle until they had removed the ban. The talented Raven Gregston had proceeded to deluge the whole castle in a siege of endless pranks when the stress of exams had become too much for her. The infamous Black and Potter duo (occasionally with the help of a couple of close friends), had executed greater and more elaborate pranks with increasing expert precision when Potter's place on the Quidditch team had been threatened (ironically, due to an attempt to reduce the young mans bad behaviour).

Through the years, one thing stayed the same: the school always had pranksters, and pranksters always increased the frequency and/or the intensity of their pranks when times got bad. So why wasn't the same happening with the notorious Weasley twins?

_The truth behind their lack if activity is a very interesting and amusing story, and it is one which we are proud to enlighten both mischief makers and readers alike for the very first time._

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_


	2. Bored and Frustrated

Fred and George Weasley were situated at the back of the common room, well away from prying eyes. For once, they weren't the centre of attention. And what was more unusual was that the parchment they were slumped over wasn't charmed paper, or plans for the latest prank, but homework.

Fred was bored. Incredibly bored. They had been sitting there for going on 4 hours now, and it seemed they were not any closer to finishing.

The Weasley twins hated doing homework. You might not think this unusual, it is a well known fact that any child in school who is remotely sane hates homework, but the reasons behind their dislike were completely different. The twins, coming from a prefect and head-boy ridden family were exceptionally bright, but unlike their brothers, had chosen not to put that talent towards any approved curriculum. The twins had an apparently innate ability to absorb information through osmosis, and found it just as easy to let that information flow back out when they deemed it necessary.

What you have to understand is that with these young men, homework wasn't the problem- getting caught was. It was one of the twins greatest fears that people would find out that they actually _did_ homework, and that they did it well. The only problem with their reasoning was that everyone in the school already knew this secret. Anybody who actually attends class knows that the twins always gave their work in (usually in some form of disguise), and always had it returned to them, without comment. Anybody who doesn't attend class rarely attends the school for very much longer.

It was a controversial, yet well recognised fact. The twins must have produced homework to remain pupils at Hogwarts. It was amazing that after all these years they hadn't been expelled, but the Weasley twins had managed to navigate that fine balance between pupil, and ex-pupil.

George Weasley added another line to the end of the parchment, set his quill down and replaced the lid on top of the ink. Stretching his arms, he reclined backwards in classic cool fashion, and tracked the last Gryffindor as she hurried out of the open portrait, leaving the common room empty. Fred glanced at his brother, and frowned. He was stranded in the middle of a sentence, the final conclusion to his work. He emitted a loud groan of frustration and flung his quill at the homework sheet, covering the spidery letters with green ink. Looking down at his own parchment, he saw how one particularly large blob of ink had managed to scatter over his work, marring the name so it became 'Fr----asley'. He gave another groan, and leaned forwards to rest his head on his hands, covering his face in exhaustion.

A quick smile played across George's face as he removed the quill from his brothers fingers (now staining Fred's forehead green with whatever ink it still had remaining), and muttered a quick cleaning spell. Patting his dejected twin on the back, he gave him an encouraging smile, before motioning to the stairs with his eyes. Fred gave a single nod, leaned back for a momentary stretch, before standing and walking aimlessly in a large S shape towards the dormitory stairs. George shook his head and stuffed an arm deep behind the sofa cushions, finally withdrawing a half empty bottle of Hog's Head's best (and cheapest) beer.

They were bored, they were frustrated. Very frustrated, and had been feeling so for a long time.

Every inhabitant of the castle knew that a pair of frustrated Weasley twins were a very dangerous combination. These pages have seen countless pranksters throughout the years, watching them, recording them, surviving off them. We have seen them come and go, and we know almost every secret the castle will adhere to us knowing. The Weasley twins were disgruntled, angry, and helpless- well, almost. There is a common saying: never hit a man when he's down. All of Hogwarts knew better than to annoy or to enquire about their strange lack of activity, as the consequences were never good. However, what the rest of the student body didn't know was that the current masters of mischief were without their greatest weapon- us. It was their burning desire to get us back that was driving them absolutely mad.

We know these individuals, and if there was one thing you could count on, it was that if someone or something was plaguing them, they would find a way to correct it. We were missing, and they would be doing everything in their power to try and get us back. And they were.

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

* * *

You should know that the third chapter is already written, it is a long one, and you are guaranteed to love it! 

I would just like to thank XanderXAJ and Richard for their reviews.

XanderX, thank you for those kind comments, and I'll see about altering that first chapter.

Richard, good to hear from you, and again, interesting to find out what you now have in store for my garden.

RainPure, though you didnt leave a review, I'd like to thank you for appreciating the chapter enough to add it to your alerts list.


End file.
